Marie Luise
by mukirome
Summary: Lily and Marie-Luise have been inseparable since childhood but their lives become complicated after a chance encounter with Kaito. LilyxLily and LilyxKaito COMPLETED!
1. I Wanted to See You

**A/N: I know I should focus on my Puella Magi Haru fic and my Miiku x Rin fic but I really felt like writing this.**

**This fic is based on the song Marie-Luise performed by Lily. This song is absolutely amazing and I think it is the best Lily song I have heard. The video for Marie-Luise has two Lily's in it. One dressed in black and the other one dressed in white. In this fic, Lily is the black dress Lily, while Marie-Luise is the white dress Lily. Also, the chapter titles are all going to be lyrics from the song. The first chapter is a prologue set when Lily and Marie were kids.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Marie-Luise<span>**

**Chapter 1: I Wanted to See You**

The sun was smiling down on the landscaped gardens that belonged to a large four-story mansion. The mansion was owned by a Duke, called Gakupo, and his wife, the Duchess, Meiko. Gakupo and Meiko had a reputation throughout society as being extremely kind and generous. Compared to some of their high-class friends, Gakupo and Meiko didn't expend too much energy on improving their reputation. Instead, they doted on their precious children.

"Hah...hah...there you are, Marie. I was looking all over for you," panted a young little girl, aged six, who had been dashing through the enormous garden. The girl was the youngest child of the Duke and Duchess and her name was Lily.

"Lily, I was just gonna come find you myself. I wanted to make daisy chains with you," another child spoke, pointing at a field of daisies. The owner of this sweet and innocent voice was named Marie-Luise but she was more commonly known as Marie.

"Yeah, let's do that," Lily cheerfully agreed, as the two girls sat themselves down upon the warm, green grass, not caring about dirtying their expensive matching rose coloured dresses. It wasn't just their clothes that were identical. Both girls had long, luscious, golden locks and big, bright blue eyes. If a random onlooker happened to spot the two, they would have a hard time telling the two apart as they were near perfect copies of each other.

"This is too hard, Marie," pouted Lily, as she failed at being able to form a chain.

"You're just not doing it right," Marie replied, her own chain making excellent progress. "I'll show you how it's done," she continued, instructing Lily in the correct way to make daisy chains.

Lily loved Marie-Luise with all her heart. She cherished every split second that she shared with the girl who was perfect in Lily's eyes. Despite their identical looks, Lily thought Marie was much more stunning, beautiful and cuter than she was. Marie was mature, intelligent and kind and Lily hoped one day she could become just like her idol.

"We'll always be together, right Marie?" Lily asked.

"Of course we will, silly," grinned Marie. Taking the daisy chain that was now formed into a halo, Marie gently placed it upon Lily's head.

"Wow, it's so pretty. Thanks Marie," said Lily happily, giving Marie a giant, warm embrace. Lily wanted to spend her eternity with her most important loved one. Lily would do anything to make her dearest desire become a reality. Even if it meant abandoning eveything else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I hope you enjoyed reading. Please, review to let me know what you thought about this fic.**


	2. I Didn't Feel Like Anything Was Changing

**Chapter 2: I Didn't Feel Like Anything Was Changing**

_Ten years later..._

"Hey Lily, aren't you ready yet," called the voice of Lily's older brother Piko, on the other side of the closed bedroom door.

"What do you think?," Lily moaned, as she suddenly opened the door, surprising the white-haired teen.

"Hey, don't be pissed at the messenger. Luka forced me into making sure you showed up at the party. I know you hate these fancy events and all but it's Gumi's birthday. Can't you at least suffer for her?" replied Piko.

Luka and Gumi were the oldest children of Gakupo and Meiko. It was Gumi's eighteenth birthday and an extravagant celebration had been prepared to officially welcome Gumi into the world of high-class society. Lily was required to go but the thing was she absolutely detested these functions.

"Okay, I'll come. Just shut up already," Lily said, irritated. Slamming the door, she headed in the direction of the ballroom where the party was being held.

"Wait, you can't go dressed like that, Lily. Luka will throw a fit," Piko warned.

"Let her. What's the worse she can do anyway," retorted Lily. Lily was dressed in a simple, raven coloured gown, her long hair flowing at her back. While most people would think she looked amazing, in the world of the upper class, black dresses were intended for funerals only and it was unheard of for a maiden with long hair to wear her hair out.

Lily's relationship with Luka was rocky at best. Luka was more obsessed with upholding the family's reputation than even their parents. Since Lily did whatever she pleased, never bothering to care about if her actions would tarnish her reputation, it caused heavy tension between the two sisters. The only reason Lily was attending the party was for the sake of Gumi, a sister she actually cared about.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Gumi," Lily greeted Gumi with a hug. "Wow, you look gorgeous," she said, admiring the orange and green gown that Gumi wore.<p>

"Thanks. You look good too but Luka is so gonna kill you when she sees you," laughed Gumi.

"Please don't start. Piko already warned me enough times," Lily complained.

"Alert to Lily, Luka is in sight. If you want to avoid her fury, you should probably run right about now," Gumi teased, cheerfully. "Don't worry, I'll tell her you showed up, so get out of here."

"You're a lifesaver," thanked Lily. Her task accomplished, Lily decided to return to the safe quarters of her bedroom. Along the way though, she bumped into an unfamiliar person.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay," asked a cool, refined voice that belonged to a handsome blue-haired man.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, if you will excuse me," Lily spoke, politely.

"I'm Kaito," he smiled, charmingly. "And you are?"

"Lily. I'm the younger sister of the girl this party is being thrown for. Now, I really have some important business to attend to. Bye," Lily said, walking away from the man.

"Lily, what are you doing?" a sweet voice appeared beside Lily. Turning, Lily saw the familiar figure of Marie-Luise. Unlike Lily, Marie was dressed in an elegant white gown and her golden locks were twisted into a bun on top of her head.

"What are you talking about, Marie?" Lily asked, confused.

"I'm talking about that hot guy who is totally into you," Marie squealed, excitedly.

"We spoke like five words. He wouldn't be into a disgraceful girl like me after all," muttered Lilly.

"Then why is he still staring at you, huh?" Marie shot back. Looking back, Lily saw that Marie spoke the truth. That Kaito was silently observing Lily.

"Okay, so what if he does like me? It doesn't matter anyway as he is just some snobby, high-class jerk," uttered Lily.

"You don't even know him. Besides, this could be your first chance of love. Come on, go and get him," encouraged Marie.

"Marie, I don't need to know him. Sure he is gorgeous but I'm just not into him, okay. I don't need love, anyway. I have you," Lily smiled, taking Marie's hand in her own hand. Just before the two girls left the ballroom, Lily took one final glance towards Kaito. Their blue eyes met and Lily felt something change inside her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	3. The Same Way I Looked At You

**Chapter 3: The Same Way I Looked At You**

"Lily, are you even listening to what I am saying?" fumed Luka.

"Yeah, I'm listening. Just the only things I can hear you say are blah, blah, blah," Lily retorted. It was the day after Gumi's party and Lily had tried to avoid Luka all day but her older sister had managed to corner Lily inside the mansion's study.

"When will you stop acting like a child and start acting like an adult. You are sixteen now and you should be acting like a proper maiden. Yet, you still insist on pulling stunts that will tarnish our family's reputation," Luka glared death rays at Lily.

"I'm sure you will make a wonderful mother one day," sarcasm evident in Lily's tone. Sitting at one of the study's many desks, Lily rested her head on the hard, wood, closing her eyes and yawning in boredom.

"Hey, I'm still talking to you. See, it's this attitude of yours that damages our reputation," Luka muttered.

"Um, excuse me, Madam Luka. I'm sorry to intterupt the two of you but there is a guest who has come to visit Madam Lilly," the butler, Hiyama Kiyoteru, knocked at the door.

Lily raised her eyes towards the servant while Luka asked, "Who is our guest?"

"Kaito of the Shion family," Kiyoteru responded, in reverence. Lily flinched at hearing Kaito's name because she didn't expect to hear that name again. Looking at Luka, she saw that Luka was staring at her incredulously.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Lily questioned, feeling uncomfortable.

"Let me guess, you don't know who the Shion's are?" When Lily failed to respond, Luka continued, "Figures as much. The Shion's are one of the most powerful and well respected family's around. So what exactly did you do that angered their oldest son so much he had to make a personal complaint?"

"Uh, who said I angered him. For all you know, Kaito has fallen madly in love with me," Lily shot back, while thinking of what Marie had mentioned at the party about how she thought Kaito liked her.

As Lily stood up and asked the butler to take her to where Kaito was waiting, Luka growled,"Lily, I'm not finished with you."

"It's not very polite of a lady to keep her guest waiting, especially someone as important as a member of the Shion family. I wouldn't want to tarnish our reputation now, would I?" Lily innocently smiled at Luka, as she followed Kiyoteru.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting, sir. Madam Lily, I present you to Master Kaito of the Shion family," Kiyoteru announced. Lily held out her hand towards the blue haired man. As Kaito gently placed his lips on the back of her hand in greeting, Lily saw his eyes light up and she felt her heart race from his touch.<p>

"Kiyoteru, you are excused," Lily dismissed the servant with a wave of her hand. Left alone with Kaito, Lily said, "Whatever I did to offend you last night, I sincerly apologize," holding back her laughter from listening to her false words.

"Offend me?" Kaito blinked in surprise. What makes you think that I came her for something so petty?"

"So then, you came to confess your undying love for me," Lily rapidly countered, pretending to look like she wanted his love.

"Sorry but I don't love you," came his blunt answer. "Though my reasons for coming are similar. I would like to get to know you more, Lily," Kaito smiled, alluringly.

"Not interested," was Lily's immediate response.

"Wow, that was harsh. You didn't even hesitate. Do I have any chance at all to change your mind?" Kaito replied but instead of looking disappointed, he looked amused.

"None. I refuse to go out with jerks who only want me because I am attractive," Lily remarked, rolling her eyes.

"You are beautiful but that's not why I want to spend time with you. I find you interesting. It's not everyday you meet someone who shows up at a fancy bash that will be attended by all of the most powerful people, dressed for the dead," Kaito smirked.

"Insulting me is not how I would go about winning my heart," Lily muttered, irritated.

"That wasn't an insult, it was a compliment. Even though you were in death attire, I thought you were the most gorgeous woman at the party. Right, me complimenting your looks makes me a jerk, right? The reason I'm interested in you is because you aren't an ordinary girl. I've dated girls who stick to the society's rules and they bored me. Lily, you are the first girl I've met who actually excites me," Kaito revealed, his deep blue eyes focused on Lily.

"Fine, I'll go out with you but you have to promise that if things don't go well, you will never bother me again," Lily glared at him.

"I promise," Kaito vowed, giving Lily a peck on the cheek in thanks.

Lily was only agreeing to this to shut him up. Well, that wasn't really true. For some reason Lily's heart had been pounding faster than normal during the entire time she had been in Kaito's presence and her face was flushed from the feel of his soft lips. She had also recognised the way he gazed at her. It was the same way she looked at Marie. The same gaze of adoration but this pained Lily. Marie was important to her and she didn't want to abandon her for another person but then again, Marie herself had suggested to Lily to get to know Kaito better. So maybe everything will turn out just fine, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The reason this fic has an old European setting with butlers and other stuff is because that was just the vibe I got from the name Marie-Luise and also the dress' Lily wears in the Marie-Luise illustration suited this era.**


	4. I Wanted To Kiss You

**Chapter 4: I Wanted To Kiss You**

"The food is phenomenal. My compliments to the chief," praised Kaito, taking another bite out of his lemon cheesecake. Lily and Kaito had been eating the scrumptious baked goods , created by Lily's family's personal chief, Akita Nero, together for the last half-hour. It was their first date and despite originally wanting nothing to do with Kaito, Lily was surprised to find that she was enjoying his company.

The part of her date that was irritating her was that Meiko, Luka and Piko had decided to spy on her. They sat at a separate table, a few metres away from Lily's table, in the parlour room in Lily's mansion. Sure, her mother wasn't actually paying attention, as she was too engrossed in the thick book that she was reading, and Piko had fallen asleep with boredom but Luka's intense stare was focused on her younger sister's date. Having her first date witnessed by family was definitely a mood killer.

"The only thing more stunning than the food, is the gorgeous flower before me," smirked Kaito, causing the blood to rush to Lily's cheeks. Compared to when they first met, at Gumi's party, Lily had actually spent a lot of effort on today's ensemble. Her reason for dressing up was not due to Luka's constant whining, or even because she herself wanted to, but because Marie had insisted.

After Lily had broken the news about her upcoming date, Marie had been ecstatic. Despite Lily's refusals to dress up, Lily eventually caved into the pressure Marie forced on her. While Lily was able to fight back against Luka, she had never been able to hurt the feelings of her precious, Marie-Luise.

So, she reluctantly allowed Marie to twist her golden locks into a tight bun, leaving two long strands to frame her now flawless complexion, thanks to Marie's masterful skill with make-up. Lily wore a sparkling, white gown, that happened to be Marie's favourite dress, due to how wonderful it was. When Lily had admired her appearance in her mirror, she felt for the first time that she looked as beautiful as her idol, Marie.

"Look, I know a lily is a flower and all but could you please not call me one. My name is stupid because all it implies is that I'm just pretty to look at but fragile inside," Lily retorted, angrily.

"I don't see why you would care, seeing as you are clearly not a weak woman who needs saving. Besides, you're looking at flowers from the wrong viewpoint. Flowers live short lives, true, but they have endured hundreds of years of change and have still managed to survive in this crazy world. They have acheived the utopia that humans can only dream of, as they begin and end their life in complete harmony with the world, unlike humans who just cause pain for themselves and others, due to their selfish greed," philosophized Kaito, surprising Lily with his seriousness.

After gathering her thoughts, Lily responded, "But in the end, flowers are still fragile because they can't control anything. They just live their lives rooted to the Earth. They can't be compared with humans because they don't have any emotions or desires."

"Oh, so you're an expert on flowers now?" Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Flowers are living things, so I would assume they experience joy and pain, like us humans and haven't you ever thought that they choose to live their lives attached to the Earth because they know that that is the key to perfect happiness? This flower talk is getting dull," yawned Kaito, bored with the current conversation. "My point is that lilies are tough and even if they aren't, you, Lily, are."

Lily took a long sip from her tea. She had become speechless and was using the tea as a way to buy herself time to compose herself. Lily had never considered Kaito an idiot but from the earlier conversations they had shared, she had thought of him as just a player. So to find out he could carry an intelligent discussion and to be the only person outside of her family or servants to ever praise her for something other than her looks, astounded her.

"Well, I have to get going now," announced Kaito, as he rose from his chair. "Lily, can you escort me to the exit?"

Quickly gulping down her bitter, grey tea, Lily nodded, "Sure," leading him to the mansion's front door.

"Did I pass?" inquired Kaito, when they reached the large, wooden doors.

"Pass?" Lily blinked in confusion.

"I promised you that if our date didn't go smoothly that I would never bother you again," reminded Kaito, amusement in his eyes at Lily's forgetfulness.

"Well, I didn't hate our time together," Lily muttered, under her breath. Kaito, suddenly, grabbed her shoulders and the next thing Lily knew was that something soft and warm had been placed on her frozen lips. After the inital shock, Lily realised that Kaito had kissed her, gifting her with her very first kiss. Lily failed to push him away, instead she closed her eyes and let him smother her mouth with his burning tongue.

Lily felf her back get roughly pushed against the wall and Kaito's muscular arms winding themselves around her petite body. Lily's own fingers were playfully grasping the softness of his blue hair, as she dragged his head closer to her's. She forgot everything in that thrilling moment. The only thing she wanted was to continue enjoying the sensation of Kaito's kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was hell to write. I suffered from writing block and had no idea what to write but I eventually managed to think of something to write and once I had gotten to around the fifth paragraph, it became a lot easier. The reason why Meiko, Luka and Piko are watching the date is because that was how people dated like a hundred years ago, which I discovered from the five minutes of research I did. Anyway, I intend on updating this fic faster than the once a week I had been doing. So, thanks for reading. ^-^**


	5. You Cried In Frustration

**Chapter 5: You Cried In Frustration**

Lily had just returned home from Luka's engagement party, that her fiance's, whose name Lily didn't bother to remember, parents had thrown at their estate.

Now Lily rushed towards her bedroom, to prepare herself for her date with her boyfriend. Three months ago, if someone had commented to her that she would be in a committed relationship, Lily would of laughed hysterically, right in their face. Lily herself, could still hardly believe how addicted she had become to embracing Kaito's warmth. She treasured every moment they spent together and when they were apart, her thoughts were focused on him. Her feelings were bordering on obsession.

Catching sight of her bedroom door, Lily noticed it was slightly open and some sort of noise was flowing out from the gap. As she inched closer, she recognized the sound of someone weeping.

Peering into the room, her azure eyes widened, as she discovered Marie-Luise, sitting on the luxurious carpet, her sobbing head held in her palms.

Lily was stunned. In her entire life, she had never seen a single teardrop fall from Marie's eyes. Marie was perfect after all. There was nothing that could erase the permanently, radiant smile she shone. Yet, here she was spilling her heart out. It wasn't an illusion but a terrible reality.

Lily continued to secretly listen to Marie's gut-wrenching sobs. Lily was clueless about what to do. Marie was the one who comforted her, not the other way around. The tears continuing to furiously overflow, tore at Lily's heart strings because Lily was now growing a heavy feeling of guilt inside.

Lily and Marie had spent every day together, since they were young. They still did but now Lily was constantly enjoying Kaito's company. She had been seeing less and less of her precious Marie. It was almost like she had abandoned her. The one person Lily could share absolutely anything with. The one person who she had fully offered her heart to. Lily had unknowingly broken the heart of the person she loved and now the overwhelming loneliness that Marie must have been hiding deep, down inside, had broken free.

"I'm sorry, Marie," tears fell from Lily's eyes, as she ran inside the room, hugging the shaking girl. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not realising that you were lonely. I promise that I will spend more time with you from now on. I love you, Marie. I will never leave you alone, again."

"Don't apologize, Lily. You didn't do anything wrong," Marie whispered, pulling away and allowing Lily to stare at her moist face.

"If you weren't crying because I ditched you, then why were you crying?" Lily rubbed her moist eyes dry.

Marie turned her head, choosing to stare at her hands, instead of the identical blue eyes of Lily. "It's...nothing, okay. Just trust me when I say you didn't do anything," she mumbled.

"Marie, it's not nothing. Tell me what's the matter. I won't let you go until you do!" Lily yelled, roughly shaking Marie.

"You're so stubbon, Lily. I've always loved that part of you," Marie gave a small smile. "Something was taken from me, that's all. Something that can never be replaced."

"Taken from you? From who and what did they take?" questioned Lily, unable to control her rage.

Shaking her head, Marie softly replied, "Please, just leave it alone, Lily. Nothing will be able to fix or change what was taken."

"No! Marie, I'm serious. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong," Lily prodded, angrily.

"It was Kaito, okay!" Marie burst out, suddenly. "H-he came around here earlier and h-he...defiled me. I'm no longer pure, instead he turned me into a slut!" answered Marie, before dashing out of the room, her tears pouring out of her again.

Lily didn't chase after her. Instead, she sat completely still on the soft carpet. Her brain was a mess, as it processed the shocking information that Marie had revealed.

Lily felt that something had cracked inside of her. She thought she would feel like crying but instead, she just felt numb and empty and hollow inside. Eventually, Lily regained motion in her body and began getting ready to go out. She had a date with Kaito, that she didn't want to miss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 5 is done and that means this story has reached the halfway point! If you are familiar with the song you can probably guess what is going to happen next.**


	6. It's Impossible To Go Back To Raise

**Chapter 6: It's Impossible To Go Back To Raise This Hatred**

"Lily, you're early," Kaito welcomed Lily into his familiy's mansion. "My family have gone out to attend to some business and I have dismissed all the servants so we have the entire place to ourselves."

Lily tenderly smiled at him, "That's wonderful, Kaito." Taking a hold of her hand, Kaito lead her to the dining room.

"I had the chief make us a feast before he left," revealed Kaito. In the centre of the dining room, there was a long rectangle table, carved out of magnificent timber. The table legs had been sculptured into prideful lions and the table was filled with enough sweet smelling food to feed an army. Antique ceramic plates, adorned with detailed handpainting, sat next to the exquisite silver cutlery. The room was glowing thanks to the large candlebra that hung from the high ceiling.

"Wow, you didn't need to get your staff to go to so much trouble," Lily's gaze was entranced by the romantic scene before her.

"It wasn't any trouble. I just wanted the best for my Lily," Kaito wrapped his arms around her and closed in for a kiss. Instead of receiving the passionate kiss he had grown accustomed to, he only felt Lily's body stiffen from his touch.

Pulling away, he asked his voice fraught with concern, "What's wrong, Lily?"

"Marie," she whispered, so quietly that Kaito wasn't sure he heard her correctly.

"Marie? Is she a friend of yours?"

"Marie. Why did you hurt Marie?" Lily questioned, her voice remaining soft.

"What are you talking about? I don't recall ever meeting anybody called Marie," responded Kaito, confused at Lily's words.

"Liar!" Lily suddenly screamed, forcefully pushing Kaito away from her. "Liar! Liar! Liar! I know you raped Marie! So don't pretend otherwise!"

"Calm down, Lily. Look, I have no idea what you are saying. I don't know who this Marie is and the only person I have ever slept with is you," Kaito uttered.

"I have never made love to you," shot back Lily.

"Yes, you have. It was only yesterday. You snuck me into your room and I told you that I love you. You also said you loved me and then we enjoyed ourselves in your bed. Don't you remember, Lily?"

Lily froze. She didn't have any memories of what he was saying. Kaito was lying. That was the only explanation. "Right, he must have thought Marie was me and forced himself on her. I will never forgive him for harming Marie!" Lily thought, letting her fury consume her.

"You hurt Marie! I hate you! No one gets away with hurting my precious Marie!" the sound of Lily's voice was empty and when Kaito looked into her eyes, no light shone from within.

Seeing Lily's dead expression frightened Kaito and as Lily started taking steps towards him, he was slowly backing away. "Lily, this isn't funny anymore. You're starting to scare me."

Kaito watched as Lily picked something up from the table. His eyes widened in horror when he recognized the object. Lily continued making her way towards Kaito but now she held the glistening, silver point of a knife in her hand.

Kaito's back touched a wall. "Lily, whatever is running through your head right now, it is just a misunderstanding. You don't want to do this," he pleaded, desperately.

When Lily gave no response, Kaito tried to dash past her to freedom but Lily managed to push him onto the wooden floor and climbed atop of him. She raised the knife above her head, aiming it towards Kaito's heart.

"Lily, please stop! I love you! Only you, Lily!" Kaito tried to bring Lily back to her former self.

"You hurt Marie. Anyone who harms her must be punished. You don't love me at all. Those are just more of your lies. I'm going to make you pay for touching my Marie!" Lily plunged the knife deep into Kaito's chest.

"Arghhhhh!" Kaito screamed out in agony. Coughing up fistfulls of blood, Kaito begged, "Lily, please stop. I'm not lying. You are the only person I have ever loved. Please, believe me."

"It doesn't matter if you love me. I hate you. The only person I love is Marie. I will never be able to love you because I already gave my heart to Marie, a long time ago," declared Lily, coldly, plunging the knife into Kaito's chest again.

Lily continued stabbing Kaito until the knife turned crimson and there was no sign of life left in Kaito. The last words Kaito that had escaped from Kaito's lips were, "I...love...you...Li...ly."

"What have I done?" Lily dropped the bloody knife, as her wrath faded away. Her red stained palms were shaking and she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. Lily was terrified at the sickening scene before her. She had lost control of herself and had let her rage possess her and now she wept for the corpse of the man, who had once made her feel loved. The man she believed she could of fallen in love with, one day. A dream that would never be able to be fulfilled but she still had Marie.

"That's right. I will always have Marie. She is mine and no one can take her from me," muttered Lily, a blissful smirk appearing on her tear streaked face. She left the bloody room and made her way back home. Her destination, to see her precious Marie-Luise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The yandere finally appears. I like yanderes, it's a shame that they don't actually appear that often in series. **


	7. And Once More, You Only Lie To Your Hear

**Chapter 7: And Once More, You Only Lie To Your Heart**

"Welcome home, milady," greeted Kiyoteru, when Lily returned home. Lily ignored the butler and just walked past him, failing to notice the man was now shivering in terror after noticing the scarlet markings that was scattered all over Lily.

When Lily reached her bedroom, she found Marie inside. Marie's tears were now gone, replaced with an expression that was unfamiliar to Lily.

"Lily, what happened?" Marie asked, in trepidation.

"I punished Kaito for you. Now, he will never be able to harm you again," replied Lily, her voice lacking any life.

"What do you mean by punished? Lily, what is that stuff on you? It looks like blood..." mumbled Marie.

"I ended him. He won't be able to cause trouble to you or anyone else ever again," Lily declared, coldly. Seeing Marie's eyes widen and become filled with fear and sadness at the same time, Lily asked, "What's the matter, Marie? Punishing Kaito was all for you. Everything is all for you."

"No! Don't tell me you killed Kaito for me. I didn't ask for that," Marie shaked her head, raising her delicate hands to cover her lips, her tears spilling again.

Lily was bewildered. She couldn't understand why Marie was crying for the man who had made her suffer. "What's the matter, Marie? You shouldn't be crying. You should be happy. He hurt you, so he received the punishment he deserved. Kaito will never bother us again," Lily's face wore a large, emotionless grin, that creeped Marie out.

"Lily, I never wanted Kaito to die. He never hurt me. The reason I was crying was because I loved him!" Marie shouted out, her sapphire eyes bright with the tears she shed.

"What are you saying, Marie? Those lies hurt. The only person you love is me," Lily's eyes devoid of light stared at Marie.

"I'm not lying. Kaito came here when you were gone and he believed I was you. I didn't correct him, because I had fallen in love with him. I knew it was wrong because he was yours but I still let him make love to me. When Kaito told me that he loved me, he said your name. That's why I was crying because I hated and regretted that I had betrayed the two people that I loved the most in this world. I know that I said Kaito defiled me but the truth is that I defiled myself. I realised too late that I wanted my first time to be with someone who loved me, just as much as I loved him," revealed Marie, between sobs.

Lily stood there frozen, as she listened to Marie's confession. Her brain couldn't compute the harsh words that Marie was uttering. "That's not true. You gave your heart to me, long ago. It's impossible for you to love anyone other than me!" Lily declared.

"I do love you, Lily but it's a different love from what I felt for Kaito. Besides, you are no longer the same Lily that I cherish," cried Marie.

"He's brainwashed her. Then I will clear all obstacles and restore Marie back to her glorious self," thought Lily, as she pulled out a once silver knife, out of her skirt pocket. She headed towards the identical looking girl, whose face paled at the crimson blade.

With no where to escape, Marie begged, "Please, reconsider, Lily. You don't have to do this. I still love you, Lily."

Marie's words floated through deaf ears and Lily impaled her beloved with the sharp weapon. Marie didn't scream out when the knife dug into her chest. She only crumbled to the floor, the white fabric of her dress losing its pureness. Lily slid the knife out and plunged it into Marie's chest, again. Marie groaned and moaned with each stab but remained silent.

"What am I doing?" Lily wondered aloud after the fifth stab. Seeing the continuous red blood pour out of her beloved, Lily regained her emotions.

"Marie! Marie! Don't die! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please, don't leave me," Lily shaked the dying girl, her futile attempt at trying to collect the life that was continuing to slip away.

With the last of her strength, Marie's soft hand gently placed itself on Lily's bloody hand. "Lily, I'm not leaving you. I am always going to be with you. Nothing will ever change that. I'll always love you," she radiantly smiled as the beating of her heart faded away.

"Nooooooo! Marie!" Lily shouted at the top of her lungs. Her eyes were leaking and she found it hard to breathe.

"Lily, what's going on? Why are you yelling?" Lily faintly heard the sound of Gumi's concerned voice, as she entered the bedroom.

"Can't you see? Her body is right there! I killed her! I killed Marie!" she managed to answer her older sister, desperately shaking the dead corpse.

"Lily, get a grip!" Gumi grasped Lily by the shoulders, forcing her sister to look into her face. "Lily, I don't know if you actually killed someone but right now, in this room, there is no one else except me and you. There is no dead person called Marie in this room!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Confusing cliffhanger, huh? If it wasn't obvious, the next chapter will be the final one. Thanks for reading. ^-^**


	8. Only I Was The One Who Loved You So Much

**Chapter 8: Only I Was The One Who Loved You So Much**

Despite Gumi's best attempts to calm Lily down, the furious sobs kept on pouring out of her. Eventually, the entire family had arrived to find out what the source of the commotion was. When Gakupo forced Lily to tell them what was wrong, she confessed to murdering Kaito and Marie-Luise. Not a soul had ever heard the name Marie-Luise before and when Lily insisted that Marie's corpse was apparently right in front of everyone's eyes, Gakupo decided to bring in a psychiatrist to examine Lily.

During the long hours the doctor checked Lily's mental well being, her family waited, mournfully, in the parlour. Gakupo remained silent as he embraced the weeping Meiko. Luka and Piko held grim expressions on their faces and Gumi felt noiseless tears drip down her cheeks.

Eventually, the psychiatrist, Yowane Haku, entered the room, with its rampant depressed aura.

"What's wrong with Lily?" Piko was the first to speak up.

"Piko, there may not be anything wrong with Lily," muttered Lily, doubting her own words.

"Please, Haku, tell us," Gakupo requested the doctor to proceed.

"I'm afraid your daughter has dissociative identity disorder, otherwise known as multiple personality disorder," Haku declared, her voice remaining calm and professional.

"Are you saying that Marie-Luise is just an imaginary personality that Lily created?" asked Gumi, finding the idea unbelievable. Gumi had been right by Lily's side while she had grieved for Marie, so to be told that Marie was just a figment of Lily's imagination, made Gumi's heart ache in pain for her sister, who had belted out real tears.

Nodding her head, Haku continued, "Yes, precisely. Lily created Marie when she was a child. The root of Marie's appearance seems to have stemmed from a lack of self-esteem. Lily was under heavy pressure and felt like she couldn't live up to the standards of high society. So, she created Marie-Luise, who in her eyes, was perfection. In simple terms, you could consider that Lily had obtained her traits that she had deemed negative, while Marie held her positive traits."

"Pressure? So, then this is all my fault," the normally strong Luka burst into tears. "I was always so hard on her. If I had known..."

"Don't blame yourself, Luka," interrupted Piko, comforting his older sister.

Gumi spoke up, softly, "So then, why did Lily kill Kaito and Marie?"

"Lily was experiencing conflicts of the heart. As she grew more attached to Kaito, she felt like she was abandoning Marie. To Lily, Marie was everything. Her first love, the person who would always stand by her side. Marie was her safety blanket, ready to comfort her at any moment. Marie was Lily's shield," Haku stated the facts she had uncovered.

"What triggered the tragedy, was when Kaito made love to Lily, not knowing she was currently in her Marie state. Marie believed she had betrayed Lily and in Lily's eyes she was no longer the perfect idol she admired. Lily blamed Kaito for destroying her image of Marie and for stealing her away and thus, she killed him."

"Marie found out about the sin her other self had committed. Marie expressed the emotions of love for Kaito that Lily had failed to admit to herself. Lily felt betrayed that Marie could love another and decided that the only way to restore her perfect Marie, would be through death."

"What will happen to Lily?" Gakupo questioned, his voice filled with fatherly concern.

"She's going to need a lot of psychiatric therapy. There is a possibility that she will never be able to function as an ordinary person again. I have a rehabilitation facility that I recommend she be enrolled in as soon as possible, so she can get the help she needs," informed Haku.

"Okay. If this can help Lily, then I will allow you to take her away," Gakupo agreed, without any hesitation.

* * *

><p>In a bright, colourless, almost completely empty room, Lily sat on the single piece of furniture, tightly squeezing her knees. She wasn't entirely sure where her location was, only that her family had sent her away to apparently receive help for something.<p>

She couldn't remember how long she had been in this facility but she hated the place. Because the people who visited her regularly kept trying to make her admit that Marie-Luise never existed in this world. That she was just an illusion.

Lily's head was in agony. Everything inside her mind confused her. She found it incredulous that she had actually killed Kaito but the images that floated inside her constantly reminded her of that awful day. When Lily looked back on those memories, she felt as if the Lily who had committed the sin was a stranger. Someone who just looked identical to her.

Then there was Marie-Luise. Lily realised, deep down, that Marie was just her imagination. After she had brutally stabbed Marie to death, Lily had witnessed the body and all the blood that had flowed out of Marie, vanish into thin air.

The people who visited Lily told her that the first step to getting better and being able to leave this isolated world, would be to admit that Marie was just an illusion. Even so, Lily knew that she would never be able to admit that fact. That was because Marie was real to Lily.

Lily recalled her smile, her laughing, and her jokes. Marie had wants, dreams and aspirations just like anybody else. Marie had loved Lily, just as much as Lily loved her. Those emotions they shared could never be artificial.

So, even if Lily had to spend an eternity in this isolated facility, she would honour Marie's memory. She was still alive, inside Lily's heart. Lily vowed to herself that she would remember Marie-Luise's wishes forever, as she cried endless tears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There are different ways to interpret the song Marie-Luise. Some people think Lily and Marie are twins, others just think they are sisters or even two seperate people. The reason I interpreted the song with them being the same person was due to the last few lines of the song: "As everyone else is smiling, I remembered all your wishes, crying as I did" because it implies that only Lily mourned for Marie, due to Marie not being real and no one else knowing her. Anyway, thanks for reading this fic to the end and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
